Camp immortal : The missing gods
by CG50
Summary: OK, chapter 3 is up of camp immortal! We have a new question! But beware... Ate and Kuk will strike soon. R&R!
1. Introduction to the camp

**Camp immortal: Explaining!**

**Hello, CG50 here, again! I'm going to do something no other writer has done on FanFiction, write a story called camp immortal! So, if you are lucky enough, I will send you a form for it, since I don't want to be causing something illegal... So, yeah. But, review if you want to have a god/goddess in camp immortal!**

**Camp immortal is the training camp for new gods and goddesses. So far, we have Charisse, daughter of Poseidon and Amphirite, goddess of Waves, will, and determination (Minor on PR328's profile.) and Sabina, goddess of nature and the environment (Major, minor on CG50's profile.)**

**Location: Uh... It's secret.**

**Head/Director of camp: Serqet, egyptian goddess of scorpions and healing.**

**Activities director: Apollo, greek god of the sun and music.**

**The map of the camp:**

**Gardens:The gardens have each gods and goddesses official plant in it.**

**Training home: The gods and goddesses train in this place.**

**Dining pavillion: Where the gods and goddesses eat dinner.**

**Beach immortal: Where the gods and goddesses have fun relaxing.**

**Arena: Practicing their titles they have, and the spells they can do.**

**Forest: The gods and goddesses play capture the flag there, along with many monsters they have to face.**

**Showers and bathrooms: You know.**

**Changing rooms: The area where they change into specific uniform for special occasions.**

**Stage: Well, yeah.**

**OK! So, I'll be sending out the forms to people who tell me they want their god/goddess in the story! Thanks! :D**

**Happy holidays! **

**~CG50**


	2. The sky dog

**Camp immortal: Chapter one.**

**OK! The characters will be listed, in the story! I'm going to give a surprise! OK? Hope you like this chapter! OK, now, let's start with the story! The characters will be in the second chapter, so hope you enjoy this! :D**

**Sabah's POV**

Being a daughter of a god and goddess is not awesome. You get born a god or goddess immediately, and depending on your lineage or what you seem to support, your parents then give you your role. It's not fun, being an only child. I only knew my dad. He was Ra, the Egyptian god of the sun. He wasn't senile anymore, and I gave my blessing to the Kane's, Zia Rashid, Walt Stone and Jaz Anderson, to have a happy life, and to be able to communicate with animals. Because my healed my dad. I was the goddess of human rights, dawn, twilight and sunrise (AKA Helping my dad polish his chariot in time for him to go across the Earth while Hathor took care of me.).

"Sabah!" He said, and I sighed, entering the house with my book closed, tucked under my right arm. He was gorgeous as always, some of the goddesses (Or many) swoon over him. He had a suit, black shoes, blonde hair which was close to the color of the sun, golden eyes, and when he smiled, my dad looked like a superstar. I looked 13, and he looked like 30. I noticed Hathor was next to him, and she smiled at me. She was my babysitter, even though I was old enough to take care of myself. She knew that I couldn't control my powers properly, so she trained me to make sure I could control them for sure. I smiled back at her, and she looked at my dad, and he nodded. She looked at me, then said:

"Sabah. We've got some news for you."

"I'm going to tell you who your mum is." My dad said. My mum? I wanted to know who she was, but my dad's tone was a little bit concerning and cautious. But being a young goddess is pretty tough, since in rare cases, two mythologies bind together and form a mixed blief child. That means that the children are of two beliefs.

"Okay dad." I said, my headphones around my neck. I wore Union Jack jeans and a black t-shirt, along with a anorak jacket. I had black hair and pale skin, so possibly I'm of Asian and Egyptian belief, possibly.

"Sabah, after I say this, you must promise to pack two of your suitcases, and then come with me and Hathor." My dad said, Hathor looking at me. She usually helps me with my packing, but of course, I would tell her to stop helping me. I'm old enough! Hello?

"Got it." I said, not really paying attention.

"Your mother is Chang e, Chinese goddess of the moon." My father said. Boo yah! I told you guys it was possibly an Asian goddess that was my mom!

"That's mom?" I asked, looking at my dad.

"Yes. Now, go back two suitcases and your backpack. I shall explain more in the car." My dad said. I did so, and left, and went into my room, and began packing.

_After packing…_

I got into the car with my dad. He started the engine, and I heard the car come to life, the engine roaring. Hathor loaded both my suitcases into the trunk of the car, and I sat in one of the back passenger seats, Hathor sitting in the front a bit bored.

"Dad, how come I never got to see mom?" I asked.

"She had another husband, Hou Yi, who lives on the sun. When he found out about you, he was angered, and prevented your mother from seeing you. He kept it secret after me and your mother swore to not see each other again, and he didn't tell the Jade emperor. But the Jade emperor found out through one of his messengers, and your mother now can only see me at a full moon, when you are asleep." My dad said. I adjusted my glasses.

"Dad, I'm vexed." I said, looking at Hathor. She then said:

"Sabah, you are a mixed goddess. Right now, we must bring you somewhere." Hathor said. "We've only taught you how to control only the basics of your powers, but you must go to the location to learn how to fully control all of your powers."

"You're getting off the topic. How did you even meet mom, dad?"

"I met her at a godly convention. It was for all gods of all religions, and I met your mom. Then, soon, we fell in love, and started dating, and then we got married, and had… you." My dad said.

"Okay…" I said, raising an eyebrow. Good thing he didn't get into that disgusting crap we learnt in primary gods and goddess school. But then I noticed something. It was a really bright light, enough to blind a mortal. That's when my dad shouted:

"SABAH, JUMP OUT!" He yelled, and I did as told. Hathor got the door open, helping me out of the car with herself, opening the trunk to the car and unloading my stuff. The bright light waned, and then I noticed a creature: It was a creature, which had horns, was dressed in whitey tights, and had human legs, but a bull's body.

"What the-" I said.

"Sabah, run to the east, and when you see a sign that says 'Camp immortal', run inside, AT ONCE! Me and Hathor shall deal with this creature." Dad said, and I grabbed my backpack, used magic to lift my stuff into the air, and ran for my damned life. All I saw was sunlight, and that creature attacking my dad, as I ran. I looked back, seeing Hathor use a divine word to try and fight off the creature, but to no avail. But wait, why am I looking back? I turned my head back, running for my life as my dad told me to do. I continued running, until I saw a sign. I then ran past the sign, feet beginning to hurt, but before I was even NEAR the blasted gate, something pounced on me, knocking me to the ground.

"WTF?" I yelled. I looked up at the creature, and almost choked on the vile breath of the creature, which smelt of ichor and blood of gods and goddesses, along with the carcasses of the stray animals on the Earth. I recognised the creature instantly. Thanks to my addiction to Chinese mythology, I knew what it was it. 天狗. During a eclipse, he would try to eat the sun, but 漳縣 would shoot his arrows at him, and the dog would flee. This dog was evil. I pushed the dog of with vines. I adjusted my hairband, which was becoming loose, and stood up.

"BRING IT ON, DOGFACE!" I yelled, and then, the dog pounced at me, and I jumped out of the way, resulting it's head to hit a tree.

"HA!" I yelled. It started to be following where I moved, until I used a power from my dad, a golden whip immediately appeared in my hand, and I used the whip. The whip then touching a moving thing, would turn it into sunlight, but if it was a god or goddess, it wouldn't work. It started growling more, and it tried to bite me, and just for a second, I almost got bit, but because I wasn't aware, gotten bit in the leg. Nuts. I kicked the dog away, breathing heavily. The dog began charging at me once again. I then thought the whip turned into bow and arrows, which it did.

"Much better." I said, and then I loaded an arrow, and pulled the string, aiming it, and then let go, and the arrow flew towards the dog, and bull's eye! It hit the dog's leg.

"What?" I thought. It should have dissolved by the touch of the arrow, but the dog didn't.

"Well, this is going to be a tough battle." I said. Then I yelled:

"HEY, DOGGY DOG, SLOBBER HEAD, OVER HERE!" I yelled. The dog looked at me. Sh*t.

"Hey, aren't you gonna kill me or something?" I asked. Then, all of a sudden, the dog jumped onto me, and I fell to the ground. I saw moonlight. The moonlight filled me with energy. But before I could hit it's slobbery jaw, it bit my torso. I screamed in pain.

"AUGH!" I yelled. I swear, that camp could have heard me. But with one last bit of my strength, I summoned a sphinx, and the sphinx bore it's teeth, beginning to fight the dog. My blood started leaking out, but since I found out I was of mixed race, my blood wasn't silver (The color of blood for the Chinese.) nor black, it was mixed, a silvery-black color. I put my hand on my torso, feeling the warm blood leak out. The sphinx managed to tackle and kill the dog, causing the dog to then disintegrate with the sphinx dissolving. Then, with final breath, I fainted, my blood still leaking.

**Okay! Chapter 一 ****finished! I hoped you liked it!**

**OK, so these creatures, I shall explain:**

**天狗****- It means 'Sky dog' in Chinese. Sky dog would try to eat the sun, and cause an eclipse. So, the archer, 漳縣****, would** **shoot arrows at it to drive it away, and the dog will cough up the sun, and when seeing the archer, will run away. This is a part of Chinese mythology.**

**The bull thing, you should know. Anyone who tells me what it is will get info on my next story, which sadly for you guys, is a anime story, of APH, or Axis Powers: Hetalia. I am sorry for this, but it is a crossover. They shall also be included in the story, as a character, and a chapter shall be dedicated to them. From now on, in my stories, each chapter, I shall give a creature, which shall be described in the story, and after the chapter is finished, I shall give a Question, and ask you guys to guess what the creature is, and this chapters question is:**

**What is the creature in the chapter that attacked Sabah's dad?**

**The one who answers the question correctly will get info about my future stories, and shall be included in the stories.**

**I hope you liked chapter one, and chapter two will be up shortly, since now, I finish my work, and start writing my stories. I hoped you liked this chapter, again. But who is the god and goddess behind this evil plan? You shall find out soon, promise!**

**Thanks you for reading this really long authors note, and hoped you liked this chapter, again!**

**~CG50.**

**PS: R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R!**

**Thank you! :D**

**PPS: Mangaisbetterthananimelol, and musicfication, if you are reading this, do not talk about this and just don't tell ANYONE about fan fiction, as now, many people are saying I have a blog, and it is annoying me. DO-NOT-TELL-ANYONE-ABOUT-FF. Please, respect is IMPORTANT, AND THIS IS PRIVATE. You can review and favorite and subscribe, BUT DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT FANFICTION IN SCHOOL, OK? Also fictionpress.**

**PPPS: Sorry about the dog, PR328, but that dog was evil! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! D:**


	3. My mum sends a message from a statue

**Chapter 2 of- CAMP IMMORTAL!**

**Here is chapter 2 of camp immortal! Hope you like it! The next creature shall be described here!**

**And congratulations to Daughter of Oceanus, the winner of the first question, and yes! A Mintour! It was correct! First answer, is the one who gets the prizem and this time, for this chapter, **2 **people can win! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Sabah's POV**

I woke up, in a tent, and I tasted something really sweet. I saw it, and it was honey water, my favorite drink. It always energized me. It tasted like my father's. I thought I was home, with my dad next to me, and smiling, and planning for us to play wii, but when I opened my eyes... It wasn't my dad. It was a boy, with a black hair, dark brown eyes, and he wore a chinese robe, black pants, with a blue t-shirt under it. Awkward silence, as the boy continued reading a book.

"... Hello?" I asked. The boy saw that I was awake, and he said:

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you were awake. My name's Ross, god of Faith, Religion and Education." Ross said. Then, a girl appeared next to him. She was quite chubby, but looked a bit of a normal body size, and had light brown skin and dark brown eyes, and she had a purple greek tunic on with golden borders.

"Ross, is she OK?" The girl asked.

"Yes, she's doing fine." Ross said, sounding a bit bored.

"Phew! Hello, my name is Charisse, goddess of tides, will and determination; What's your name?" Charisse asked. She seemed to be very bubbly. And by bubbly I mean bubbly. She had a giant smile on her face, and her dark brown eyes twinkled, despite the dim sources of light in the tent.

"I'm Sabah, goddess of human rights, dawn, twilight and sunrise."

"We found you outside the camp. You were bleeding, but at least we found you in time. It seemed that the wounds from your fight were infected with poison, so we managed to save you from losing your immortality by using honey water on you!" Charisse said, her voice cheerful. She must be very optimistic. I strive for that.

"And your blood. You're mixed, are you?" Ross asked. He held a vial in one hand. It had my blood in it, the silver and black were mixed together, making a beautiful moonlight black color.

"Yes." I said. "Does the camp know?" I asked.

"Yes. Only 3 mixed bloods are in this camp, you, Nerinda, goddess of storms and water, youthful beauty, vitality, romance, and Steven, god of history, knowledge and the stars." Ross said. "They say that mixed bloods are very powerful, can switch forms, cause events in both worlds, and can cause disasters in the worlds sometimes." Ross said.

"Oh..." I said.

"Don't worry, it isn't that dangerous, well, unless you unleash all your power, which is not really good to see. It makes you weak for 5 days, and you need a lot of honey water and heavenly chocolate to fix you up, and to get your strength back. If you're of mixed race, you'll just vomit, and you'll be fine." Ross said.

"Okay, whatever." I said, getting bored.

"Well, how about we get out of here? Can you walk?" Ross asked.

"Well, I think so..." I said. I stepped onto ground, and almost fell, but Charisse supported me.

"Thanks..." I said.

"It's fine." Charisse said, the bubbly smile still there.

"C'mon, let's get you to Serqet." Ross said. We walked outside, Cherisse helping me. I saw Serqet outside. She had a scorpion on her head, and a egyptian robe, and she had long dark black hair, and cacao skin. Okay, I'm not that scared of Scorpions and all, but she looked kinda freaky. No offense. I met her, but she didn't look like this. As soon as she saw us walking to her, she smiled and looked at me, preparing to speak.

"Hello, Sabah. I am Serqet, goddess of scorpions and healing." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Your father... I hope he's OK." Serqet said. Oh no, my dad. I forgot.

"Wait, what happened to my dad?" I asked, quickly.

"We don't know... but your dad... We hope he is OK..." Serqet said. "Right now, we should bring you to your house." She said.

"House?" I asked.

"Yes." Serqet said. She then said:

"Charisse, get all of the other campers here. We need to announce the 3rd mixed blood. The mixed bloods will have a new member at their dinning table." Serqet said. "Ross, you help Sabah while we bring her to her house." Serqet continued.

"OK." I said. They helped me to walk, and then, we were near a beach and a forest, and I saw a house, that looked like a mix of the sun and moon, it had a balcony. Outside was a parchment, with the universal declaration of human rights on it. It was magnificently beautiful. When we were outside the door to my 2-floored home, Serqet said:

"Put your hand on the door." She said, and I did so. Then, I saw a glow, and this glow was silvery-gold, and I heard the opening of locks and gears shifting, as the door opened by itself.

Entering the house, I looked around. The kitchen was full of silver colored furniture, and the living room gold colored furniture. It was amazing. I now felt like I didn't require Charisse's help, so I told her to let me go, which she did. I managed to support myself successfully, taking slow steps around the house. "How about later?" I asked, feeling like this was a bit too much of a luxury.

"Of course. We should get the the assembly hall." Serqet said. "Besides, we shall need to announce that a new mixed blood has arrived." She said, dark brown eyes looking at me, her face a serious expression.

"Okay." I said, sounding bored. I got bored easily, to sat at the least.

"Ross, one of your minor roles is the god of teleportation, right?" Serqet asked.

"Yep." Ross said.

"Then teleport us to the assembly hall." Serqet said.

"Got it." Ross said, and he made an aura around us, and in a flash of blue light, we were in the assembly hall, with gods and goddesses sitting down, talking. Wait, how did they get here? I found Charisse in the front row of the greek section. I mouthed to her: _How did these gods and goddesses get here quickly? _I mouthed. Charisse quickly mouthed back to me: _We have a horn which goes off when a new god or goddess arrives. Then everyone arrives here._ There were 15 sections, one Greek, one Chinese, one Egyptian, one Roman, one Norse, one Maori, one Aztec, one Irish, and etc, and I saw a god and goddess in a tiny, small section, where it said: 'Mixed bloods.' and, then, only noticing after a few seconds, I was on the stage.

"Gods and goddesses! We have a new goddess! Her breed is mixed blood!" Serqet said. Everyone, except Ross, Charisse, and the two kids in the 'Mixed blood.' section didn't gasp. People started saying talking about me, some of them looking fearful, some of them with envious masks upon their faces, and some of the young gods and goddesses looking in wonder at me. The whole hall began conversing with one another, erupting into a horrible symphony of rumors, concern and absolute envy. Fear was mainly the symphony's key instrument in this case.

"Oh no... Not another!" One goddess said.

"Is the prophecy already starting? No!" Another god said.

"And this is crazy **(A/N: Get it? Did you get it? Nevermind...)**!" A goddess said.

"SILENCE!" Serqet said, and the whole horrible symphony of negative talk stopped. Before any of the audience could react or notice, two creatures jumped onto the stage. One had a human head and a lions body, and one looked like it was on fire and was a bird. I remembered them, the fiery bird was a **(Not saying for the questions.) **and the other a **(Again, for the question.)**. I looked at the audience. They all were looking shocked.

"Chinese and egyptian?" One girl asked.

"Yes! She is mixed! Mixed, you have got a new member of the gods and goddesses, Sabah, goddess of human rights, dawn, twilight and sunrise. What are your minor roles, Sabah?" Serqet asked. Before I could reply however, a statue flew into the air, and almost hit me. I just stood there, frozen, unable to react, because all of a sudden, I couldn't move. Then, the 2 gods from the mixed bloods used their powers, and blocked the statue from hitting me, and it flew into the wall instead.

"What the..." I said. Then, a goddess said:

"I think something's going wrong here!" She said.

"Diana, you OK?" The mixed blood god asked one of the goddesses. He had long shaggy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, which was a mix of gold and black, the colored bloods for both Greek and Egyptian mythology.

"Yeah, but there's something wrong!" Diana said.

"OK, Farold, are you playing tricks again?" A goddess asked, looking stern. She had a model's body, and midnight black hair with silver highlights. Her eyes were pure black, and she wore a short black and white Egyptian dress which reached her knees, and she was barefoot. Wait, what happens if she steps on something sharp?

"No, Visolela! I swear! The statue just... moved!" He said, in a very innocent tone. He had a muscular body and he had a muscle shirt, along with baggy jeans and sneakers. He had silver hair in a messy bob, and he had silvery blue eyes.

"OK, this is getting weird!" The other mixed blood goddess said. She had black hair, which was wavy and reached her waist, and ocean blue eyes. All of a sudden, all the statues blew up. Almost all of the gods and goddesses screamed, running our of the hall as quickly as they could. Only very few stayed, looking at the statues, which suddenly had a hologram in their place.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" A god yelled.

"JUST RUN YOU IDIOT!" A goddess said. Some started running, but then, I noticed one of the holographic images.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Sabah, at last, after thirteen years, I can see you!" The woman said, and then, all of a sudden, my style changed. My normal clothing became a special mix of egyptian and Chinese.

My jeans were still the same, and but my became a black chinese t-shirt with a red flower pattern on it. My hair was a simple chinese style, a bun and two chopsticks through the bun. But I wore egyptian sandals, which had moonstone on it, and I wore falcon earrings, and black eyeliner, and egyptian bracelets.

"Wow..." Ross said, looking at me, then at the hologram at my mom.

"Okay..." A goddess said.

"Astoria... that is strange." Diana said.

"You have GOT to be kidding the hell outta me." Steven said.

"Holy crap..." A goddess named Olabisi said.

"Dear gods..." Vioslela said.

"Sabah, it's me, your mother. You must be cautious in the world out there now. Did Satet still teach you archery?" She asked.

"Yes mom. But now I'm in camp immortal, so she can't be here." She said. My mom gulped, nodding.

"She will give you skill and guidance if she arrives at this camp. Right now, you must be aware of surroundings around you." Chang'e said. "You shall have to find some gods and goddesses, as they are getting captured by a mysterious duo. Fortunately none of the gods nor goddesses seem to be missing, but remember. You must find a item each to free each god or goddess. You must fin-" My mother began, but then, someone grabbed her.

"MOTHER!" I yelled, but it was to late. My mother's holograph faded into thin air.

"Sabah, don't worry." Ross said. No. My mum. Only for a few seconds. And she was gone.

"Ah, not again." A blue holograph said. I turned my head, and saw it. It was a blue god, with a trident, and a hawaiian shirt, shorts, flippers and a mango drink in his right hand.

"Dad?" Charisse asked.

"Yes, there is trouble. You must be careful. To find the gods, you must-" The god said, but then, a force covered his mouth, and grabbed him, and his holograph faded.

"DAD!" Charisse yelled. Then a goddess appeared.

"Steven, please my son, be aware. Danger is ris-" She began, and I knew it. Isis, but then, she also had her mouth covered, and her holograph faded. Right then, Ross's, Charisse's, Nerinda's, Steven's, Diana's, Astoria, Vioslela, Olabisi and Farold's parents were captured. Then, I heard this voice in my head:

"**YOU SHALL NEVER GET YOUR PARENTS BACK. THEY NOW ARE IN OUR HANDS, AND YOU SHALL NEVER FIND THEM OR FREE THEM." **A voice said in my head. I guess it was said in everyone's heads, because suddenly, we all blacked out.

**THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED!**

**So... what do you think? Review? Comment? Subscribe? I hoped you did like it!**

**OK, questions. but TWO this time!**

**What was the bird that was next to Sabah?**

**and**

**What was the creature next to Sabah?**

**Hope you can answer to get the prize! :D :D :D**

**~CG50.**


	4. INTERRUPTED IN THE MIDDLE OF DINNER!

**Chapter 3 of-Camp immortal!**

**OKOKOKOKOK! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**The winners are:**

**Avisorate**

**HyperAndI'mProudOfIt**

**NeverEndingImagination1210**

**A guy you know. Maybe**

**and... (Drumroll!)**

**ArtemisRide!**

**Well done to all the 5 winners! This time, anyone who makes the correct guess will get sneak peaks of the following stories I will write!**

**Enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Bede's POV**

I ran over to Sabina, who was passed out in my hands. Her bangs covered left eyes, and I said:

"Hey, I think we've got a knocked out goddess here!" I said. Of course, I didn't know what to do. Hey, I'm not a freakin expert or something on fainting. Just then, Charisse sprayed a cold blast of water at Sabina, waking her up.

"WHAT THE F-" She began, but she bumped her forehead into mine.

"Ow!" I yelled. I rubbed my forehead. Being hit on the forehead twice in a row, one from when Sabina was still in the medical tent, and I was hit by a stupid baseball bat, and now, both our foreheads hitting each others=NOT-COOL.

"That hurt..." Sabina said, rubbing her forehead.

"I know it does... I got hit by a baseball bat." I said. Sabina didn't laugh. I think she still remembered about her mum.

"But... our parents... NO!" Sabina yelled. "We have got to go save our parents! Nothing must happen to them! We've got to save them! I need to know more about my mum! I need to know-" She began, but I said:

"Sabina! Please!" I yelled. Just by please, she calmed down.

"Well, Serqet. Do we need to...?" Charisse asked.

"Yes. You shall need to." You shall need to go on a quest. Pack up. In 5 days, you're leaving." She said. Sabina then looked at her, curiosity in her eyes.

"Maybe not." I said. "We should go for dinner now." I said. Sabina was now in shock, and she looked empty. It was like her soul had been taken away from her.

"Guys, go to dinner. Serqet, you also." I said. Serqet listened to me sometimes, especially when she knew that I needed to help someone, and the others left. I held Sabina's hand, reassuring her everything would be alright. Though I knew, it wouldn't be okay.

**Charisse's POV**

I sat down, and started eating. Dinner was kind of tasty. I took a bite. Then, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi Char." A voice said. I looked next to my right, and saw... Hermes.

"Oh! Hey Hermes!" I said, blushing. He sat next to me, and began eating his food, hungrily. I blushed more.

"So... how are you?" Hermes asked, smiling at me, with his trademark grin.

"I'm OK." I said. I was hiding my feelings, since my father and mother were gone.

"Char, you OK?" Hermes asked.

"I'm OK." I repeated, smiling. Hermes said:

"No, you're not. I could tell." He said. I then blurted out:

"Fine. My mom and dad are captured." I said. Hermes looked at me for 5 minutes, and said:

"Don't worry. I'll tell you how to get them." He said. "I've faced the 2 gods doing this once. I battled with them. They're Kuk and Ate. They once captured Zeus. And I have a secret about Sabina." Hermes said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She secretly is connected to Zeus. You know, sometimes if she tries hard enough, she can hear his voice. She can control lightning bolts. You remember once, at this camp, me and you were out, and then, the lightning bolts from Zeus came out, and then, he came down here, but then, looked around, and went in a direction towards Egypt?" He said. I gulped.

"Seriously? But... how?" I asked.

"Zeus is her... well... uncle." Hermes said. I gasped.

"WHAT?" I yelled. The whole cafeteria looked at me.

"Nothing to see here, people!" Hermes said, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Seriously? But how?" I asked.

"Ra was connected to Zeus in brotherly way, since he and Ra met, and then, they swore a brotherly truce. They then became brothers." Hermes said.

"Well... OMGS." I said. "So... now what about the evil god and goddess?" I asked.

"They plan to capture all the adult gods, and then, use their powers to take over the world." Hermes said.

"WH-" I began, but I was cut of by a tap on my shoulder. I looked, and saw Bede, holding Sabina's hand in his. Sabina looked peaceful.

"She's OK." Toby said, sitting down. Sabina was calm, yet I could tell shock had taken over her emotions, fear and dread replacing it. He moved her bangs out of her face. She then murmured something, and snap, she was back to reality.

"Hey." Bede said, smiling. Sabina looked around. Okay... Guess something happened to her?

"Huh?" Sabina said. "What happened?"

"You're in the mess hall." I said.

"Oh..." Sabina said, she noticed that she didn't know the whole place. Then, all of a sudden, before anyone could react, we heard an explosion. We ran out of the mess hall, and ran towards the explosion. It seemed to be at the Stage. We ran there and then... we saw two creatures, a sepopard and a creature which had a human body and looked like a bird. It was a **(For the question!)**. I stared at it.

"HELLO, GODS AND GODDESSES!" A female voice said.

"ATE **(Pronounced a-te.)**! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Serqet said. Then, the new gods, 7 of them, Sadie, Carter, Zia, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico came out, and unsheathed their weapons. **(A/N: Yes yes yes... Have you got a problem?)**

"We have came to warn you. By the next 3 months you must give us your source of power, or else," Kuk said, and he took his staff out. "we shall cause... damage." He said.

"Only until you give us the items holding your powers," Ate said. "we shall not cause damage." She said, and then, they faded.

"What the hell..." Sadie said. She was a goddess of dogs and sacrifice. She kept her source of power, her tyet necklace on.

"I don't know what to say..." Carter said. His eye of Horus necklace on.

"This... is..." Annabeth said. Her owl necklace moved a bit. Percy, Annabeth, Sadie, Carter, Zia, Thalia, Nico and Anubis, who had just joined and was asking Sadie what happened, didn't take their source of power aka their necklaces, off.

But the others gods and goddesses, excluding me, Hermes, Sabina, Toby, Olabisi, Nerinda, Steven, Diana, Visolela, Farold, and Astoria, didn't take their source of power away from them. The rest did, except for the famous 8.

"Tomorrow," Serqet said, looked at us 11. "you 11 will need to go on a quest. To save mankind."

**DUNDUNDUN!**

**OK... so... this chapter is DONE! Now... for the question!**

**What was the creature Ate was riding?**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and soon, I will tell the winners what will happen in the next story in the 'Camp immortal chronicles.' It shall consist of 5 stories, including our heroes and heroines.**

**Hope you enjoys this chapter, and wish me luck on my taekwondo exam!**

**~CG50**


	5. Almost killed by some gods of chaos!

**Chapter 4 of: Camp immortal: The missing gods.**

**YEAH! I PASSED MY TAEKWONDO EXAM! WOOHOO!**

**So... here is the next chapter! Here are our winners!**

**Artemis ride!**

**Daughter of Oceanus!**

**A guy you know. Maybe!**

**GothKat2lashFan!**

**and (Drumroll!)**

**PURPLEROSE328!**

**PR328 is my BFFE! Well done all of you! GothKat2SlashFan, send your form in quick! PS: SHE IS MY FRIEND AT SCHOOL. Sorry if I can't send you info about new stories! It's just that it's really crazy... school and stuff... so... yeah. Also, because of tons of other stuff. Also, trying to do everything at once... It is really crazy... but don't worry! The imagination juice in my brain has not run out yet! Besides... I also have to write APH, PJatO, TKC, HoO, SG, etc fanfics. So, don't worry, okay? Just be patient, guys!**

**IMPORTANT LIKE HELL IS MOVING LIKE FIRE ACROSS EARTH: And the gods lost items is on haitus... sorry! Just that my inspiration for the story has run out... if you guys can help me, please help me write a POV in the gods lost items!**

**A guy you know. Maybe, Mongeese got in, but I was to busy, school and stuff... so... enjoy this chapter!**

**Misteria's POV**

I walked back to the cafeteria, confused of the sudden appearance. I sat down, and began to eat my dinner. Then, all of a sudden, I saw a blinding flash of light behind me.

"GAH!" I yelled. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Oh, hey Mist!" A voice said. I turned my head around. Dammit. Apollo, the god of sunlight, prophecies, the sun itself, medicine, and healing. And let's not forget, the infamous archery part. He had a **(Hidden because of the quiz thing.) **in front of him. I called it a chicken on fire.

"Don't call me mist." I said. I hated the damn nickname. Only Charisse, Bede and my friends could call me mist, but NOT Apollo.

"Well... how are you?" He asked.

"I'm half blind. Thanks a lot to your light." I said, angrily.

"Well, as the awesome god of healing..." Apollo said, and he touched my hand, murmured a spell, and then, my vision cleared. I took my hand away. "Thanks..." I said. I could see clearly now.

"Welcome." Apollo said, and I said: "But I'm not forgiving you yet."

"Aw, come on!" Apollo said. Hah.

**Mongeese's POV**

"Hey kitty." I said. My girlfriend Dublandess, smiled at me. "You doing well?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, smiling. "I haven't heard that a new god or goddess has to go on a quest." She said. I smiled. "I have a new joke, and I almost finished it. But... Oh well." I said, grinning.

"You heard about the newbies, correct?" Dublandess asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, Sabina. Goddess of nature and this human rights thingy." I said. "I heard that she is some book addict to the secrets of the immortal, Nicholas Flamel." I said.

"She was reading a book, the 3rd book. She freaked out when she read the Bastet and Horus bit." Dublandess said. Then, we heard a scream. We ran out of the arena. I saw Sabina again, but this time, she was cornered, by a wall. There were some gods.

"Hey, newbie... How are you?" I god asked. Sabina was helpless. I could sense her power, but she was stuck. "My girlfriend... She would like to 'meet' you..."

"Hey, dude, let her go!" I yelled. Dublandess nodded. Sabina saw us, and mouthed: 'Help me out here! These guys want to kill me, and send me to their girlfriends to beat me up!' She mouthed. I nodded, and started running, my bombs at the ready, but then, I saw a god, and he was holding a cross, and Christian cross at the ready, with a book, of some Chinese gods.

"Oh, it's Bede, the little god of faith and religion!" A god said, laughing. I saw a teenage goddess next to him, glaring at Sabina in a jealous way, and she said to Sabina: "We will dear with you later, **(censored B word!)**." She said, and she walked towards Toby.

"One, I'm not little, Two you guys are clearly 非禮***1**, and three, you guys have GOT to get some mouthwash." He said.

"What's that little cross gonna do to us, huh?" The goddess who was glaring at Sabina asked.

"Well..." Bede said, and he smiled. "You will face the power of the plague." He said, and then, all of a sudden, flies began flying at the gods and goddesses surrounding Sabina, which is when I noticed, she was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and combat boots, along with a black leather belt. The flies bit the gods and goddesses, and they screamed, and ran for their life.

"WE WILL AVENGE YOU, LITTLE GODS AND GODDESSES, WE WILL!" A god yelled. After they left, Bede walked over to Sabina, and helped her up, and he wiped some dust of her shoulders, some of it eye shadow and foundation, which I guess the goddesses used.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah... I am..." She said, and she smiled shyly. "I always used to beat the boys up at home, but here... I'm not so sure..." She said. Her voice was not her normal tone of almost mother like tone, but it was like soft golden bells in the air.

"You should be more careful." Bede said. He then said: "Your aura's glowing red and white." He said, smiling.

"What? How can you-Wait a minute... Is one of your minor roles the god of aura's?" Sabina asked.

"Yes." Bede said, smiling. "Sorry I didn't tell you." He said. Sabina smiled.

"It's okay..." She said. "I was freaked out when I saw those guys..."

"Those are the bad gods, gods of chaos." Bede said, sighing. "They cause trouble everywhere. They raped some goddesses, and the goddesses, they raped some boys." Toby said. "They even prank. Once, they put snakes into my bed." He said.

"Oh my 天狗..." Sabina said.

"Don't worry. Serqet is trying to figure out what to do with them. Probably something..." He said.

"Yeah, I have to agree." I said. "They took over my role as prank king!" I said.

"They got rid of my booboo's role as prank king of the year." Dublandess said. "I can't wait to go on the quest."

"Me too..." Sabina said. "I'm inviting you guys." She said, smiling. I smiled, and did a fist pump into the air, and said: "WOOHOO!"

**Chapter 4 is finished!**

**What is the 'Chicken on fire'?**

**Sorry that I haven't sent you guys the sneak peaks of the new stories, but I have a TON of school work to do. It's MAD.**

**But don't worry, I'll give you sneak peaks of my 7 heavenly virtues and deadly sins hetalia story! I hope you liked this chapter!**

***1-Person who you don't know who touches your private bits in Chinese!**

**~CG50**


End file.
